InFeCtIoN
by Vee R. Tsudu
Summary: This story as really an original/digimon crossover,A proper summary would give away WAY to much story line also the romance isn't TO often touched on until the last chapter...Please R&R! P.S. The human digimon characters don't star in this.*COMPLETED*
1. InFeCtEd!

Infection  
  
I do NOT own Digimon, Sonic or ANY of the webpages listed,I DO however own TrebleX althoug he is based off Megaman.  
  
I hope to receive reviews for my piece of work.So if you could possibly find the time please do R&R...  
  
Also words -like this- are showing location. and *this* Is showing an author note/intro...understand?  
  
OkAy!NoW Da LeGaL StUfF'S OvA I CaN gEt BaCk To My InSaNe SeLf! EnJoY ThE FiC!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
*The year is 2159....In the sonic realm recently computing has been taken to a new level and now it is possible to actually  
  
ENTER  
  
the internet as a person. Currently Sonic and his team are protecting the normal world while digimon protect the  
  
Internet World...Our story begins with a young boy of 13 moving through out the internet world for the first time...*  
  
"Wow...so this is what the internet's like inside?" He questioned as he wondered around the welcome area.  
  
He looked over to a counter which said "Create an Avatar"  
  
"I wonder what an Avatar is?" He said to himself and he walked over to the desk and was greeted by a cheerful woman.  
  
"Hi! How can I help you?" She asked him.  
  
"Well...I was wondering what an Avatar actually IS."He replied  
  
"Oh I see...well an avatar is basically who you are on the internet"  
  
"So...you can change your name and what you look like?How do I do it?"  
  
Simply step pver there and the machine will create an Avatar for you which you can then name"  
  
"Oh right!Thanks!" The boy raced off and sat down in the machine.The door closed and he was connected to the  
  
chair by four metal brackets, one on either leg and arm.He felt powerful jolts of electricity shoot through him.  
  
He closed his eyes trying to resist crying out in pain.Suddenly images began to flash in his mind.  
  
"What the hell!?" He shouted. He saw two bright yellow eyes looking directly at him and moving closer  
  
"What going on!?"He called.He saw to spider like legs approach him and he felt them dig into his sides.  
  
"Here...I will free you of your mind...you will now see the truth behind everything" He heard the face say.  
  
Suddenly it all stopped and he heard an explosion and the machine door opened and had smoke coming of it.  
  
Lots of people stood in awe as they saw a figure leaving the machine.The figure left the mist to reveal a black and dark purple  
  
cyborg like creature. The people continued to satnd there watching.The cyborg looked up and he eyes activated and turned  
  
red. "I am TrebleX. I have come to free this world of all it's lies. It's time I destroyed you all!"  
  
"Stand back! He's been infected!" called some soldiers. They approached him slowly with their guns drawn and began to fire at  
  
him. He simply stood there and let the bullets boune off of him.  
  
"If THAT'S the best you can do I had better go and find some more challenging opponents" TrebleX said as he began to walk  
  
away with the bullets still bouncing off him.  
  
-WEB ADRESS WWW.AOL.CO.UK-  
  
"Well now...this should be a little more interesting...now where shall I start,I know,  
  
the Games chat room as they probably like playing games so they shouldn't bore me to much. TrebleX searched around for a  
  
little while until he finally layed his eyes on a door with the words "Games chat room" located above it.He walked through it.  
  
"Yeah well you're nuffink wiv out me babes!"Shouted a preson in the room.  
  
"Hmm...looks like an arguement...excellent I'll strengthen it." TrebleX thought to himslf  
  
"Hey everyone! I think that you're all prats!" TrebleX shouted into the room.they all stopped and looked at him  
  
"TrebleX such language is not accepted.Do it again and you will be thrown out of the internet." Said a chatroom host  
  
"HAHA! Go ahead you puff!You can't do anything to me!"  
  
"Very well I will get a digimon to take care of you instead.Come here Reapermon!" A large skeleton in thick golden armour  
  
rose from behind the guide."Attack him Reapermon!  
  
"Yes sir!" The skelton replied as it began to approach TrebleX  
  
"HA! You're no match for me! Bring it on!" TrebleX exclaimed as he got ready to begin a battle... 


	2. DeStRoYiNg AOL!

InFeCtIoN:ChApTeR 2: DeStRoYiNg AOL!  
  
I have said it before and I will say it again. I Do NOT own digimon,Sonic or ANY of the web  
  
pages mentioned in this fan-fic because if your clevel you might notice the word FAN before  
  
the word fiction!DUH! AnYwAyS On WiD Da FiC!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*When we last left TrebleX he was in the AOL games chat room about to fight Reapermon who was  
  
protecting the host of the chat room...will TrebleX be able to beat him?*  
  
"So then...are you ready or are you to chicken to fight me?" TrebleX taunted.  
  
"Bring it on!" Reapermon shouted back at him. Reapermon took out his blade and swung it at  
  
TrebleX with all his might. Despite being about half the size of him,TrebleX grabbed the blade  
  
complete ease and threw it back to the other side of the room along with reapermon still  
  
holding on to it. Reapermon slammed against the wall causing it to begin to crack and collapse.  
  
"This room seems to be unstable...I had better leave."said TrebleX calmly and he began to walk  
  
back out of the door and just as he left the room it collapsed.He looked around to see the  
  
people from the games chat room tremble in front of him in fear that he would do the same to  
  
them as he had done to Reapermon.He turned around and faced all of the doors as they all began  
  
to collapse with the rest of AOL.  
  
"One thing falls and the whole thing collapses...weak humans..." TrebleX said to himself. With  
  
that last remark he turned round and exited AOL via the same door as most of the other internet  
  
users all ready had and just after he had exited AOL the doorway to it sealed off and  
  
dissapeared.  
  
He appeared in a grassy area with most of the AOL users. He wasn't off-line.just in a  
  
blank web-page.TrebleX searched around and eventually found a link..."www.alltheweb.com" he  
  
entered it. "If they can't find what they're looking for it'll be pointless for them and I'll  
  
be even closer to winning." TrebleX thought to himself. He approached the door and went through  
  
it to be greeted by another two Digimon protecting the website,Omnimon and Gallantmon.  
  
"Hey I've heard about you! You've been attacking the internet!"Omnimon exclaimed  
  
"Hey...looks like I'm famous...so do you plan on fighting me?" TrebleX asked still calm  
  
"No...we plan on beating you!" Shouted Gallantmon  
  
"I see...then bring it on!" called TrebleX. Omnimon brought out his sword and repeatedly  
  
slashed at TrebleX with it until he ran out of breath.TrebleX stood there completely  
  
un-scratched. Then he held out his arm to the left and his hand dissapeared into his  
  
arm making it into a gun. He charge it up behind is back for a few seconds and then lashed it  
  
out right in front of Omnimon and he shot straight through him destroying him.Then TrebleX  
  
turned to Gallantmon.  
  
"Now it's your turn." Said TrebleX and before he could make any reply Gallantmon was engulfed  
  
by a large gunshot which wiped him out entirely and so left the wenpage defenceless...The  
  
webpage began to disintergrate and TrebleX left the way he had came in back to the Blank  
  
web-page and to his surprise evryone was still there...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So what did you think of Chapter 2 of InFeCtIoN?I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE R&R! 


	3. CoNfUsIoN

Infefection:Chapter 3:Confusion!  
  
I'm not even going to bother with da legal stuff dis time round 'cause it should be SO  
  
obvious to you by now anyways. Ah well catch ya afta da 3rd Chaptter of InFeCtIoN!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hmmm...this is strange...what are they all waiting for?" TrebleX thought to himself.  
  
"Get him guys!" called a teenage boy of about 17. A large group of small digimon began  
  
to fly towards TrebleX launching a fury of attacks at him. He remained there not moving while  
  
they continued to hit him with everything they had and one by one they began to drop to floor  
  
from exaustian.  
  
"I thought you would of all known better than to attack me." TrebleX said calmly a he looked  
  
around at them all lying on the floor tired.  
  
"TrebleX?" He heard a female voice call to him.  
  
"Huh,that voice..." TrebleX said curiously as he looked around the area searching for the  
  
source of the voice, finally he layed his eyes on a female Renamon of about 15 years and  
  
was a bit taller than him.  
  
"I found you! What are you doing to these people!? I've never seen you like this before!" She  
  
shouted as she walked towards him slowly.  
  
"R...renomon?" TrebleX said slowly with his eyes curiously scanning her.  
  
"What are you doing!?Destroy her now TrebleX!" A voice inside his head said"She is of no use to  
  
you!"TrebleX held his head and knelt down on the floor.  
  
"Are you ok TrebleX?" said Renomon worriedly as she motioned towards him.  
  
"Please stay away from me!I don't wanna hurt you Reno!" shouted TrebleX as he stood up and ran  
  
off through the first door he could find,still holding his head.  
  
"Treble..." whispered Renomon as a slight tear trickled down her cheek dampening her fur.  
  
-WWW.MSN.CO.UK-  
  
"Sir!He's here! What shall we do!?" shouted a soldier to his commander  
  
"Just wait for him to make the first move" He replied as they slunked behind the bunker.  
  
"what's going on with me?" Said TrebleX as he leaned back against a wall."I almost lost control  
  
of this body.It has enough potential to destroy me in my true form even. If I lose this body  
  
I'll lose everything."  
  
"Sir...he's not making any moves,shall we just attack?" Whispered the commander  
  
"Yes...me must act while he's off guard."Replied the commander  
  
"CHARGE!" the soldier shouted as more soldiers began to approach from every possible direction.  
  
"What the hell!?" Called TrebleX as he stood up.  
  
"This is the milatary! Surrender now or we will be forced to destroy you shouted the commander  
  
through a mega-phone.  
  
"NO!YOU SURRENDER NOW!"shouted TrebleX as he readied his gun-arm ready for battle"I WON'T GO  
  
UNTIL I'VE DONE WHAT I NEED TO DO!" and with that TrebleX raced of towards the milatary with  
  
his gun held up to them and being charged up at the same time...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was that? and come on people I NEED reviews! The more reviews I get for a story the  
  
harder I'm gonna work on it and the better I'm gonna try and make it so even if it's  
  
just criticism or sumet like that leave a review or even e-mail me or better yet to make SURE  
  
I get your message talk to me via AIM my screen names Hyperslash0 and I'll even try to  
  
add in things if you ask me to so PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!!! 


	4. Saviour and ending

InFeCtIoN:ChApTeR 4:SaViOuRs  
  
I'm not goona bother with the legal stuff here 'cause you should be reading this starting  
  
from the first chapter which is where I said all the Legal stuff so :P to you...oh yeah and  
  
also PLEASE R&R and tell me what you think ok?  
  
P.S. If you don' like soppy stuff skip the but in the private place.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Take this!" shouted TrebleX as he fired a large blast that engulfed a whole tank. The soldiers  
  
just stood in awe and looked at the wreck for a moment and then began to race towards TrebleX  
  
"Ha!Bring it on!""TrebleX called to them as he held out his gun-arm. He began to fire rapid  
  
blasts at the soldiers hitting them before they could get within ten metres of him.  
  
Eventually he stopped and looked forwards to see no one left standng. Suddenly he heard a  
  
loud crash. He turned his head and saw a locked door be blown up.  
  
"hey that looks like a fun opponent"" said TrebleX to himself as he slowly began to walk  
  
towards where the explosion had originated, but to his surprise it was actually many humans  
  
carrying Bazookas. "Damn! This is gonna be harder than I thought!" TrebleX whispered quietly.  
  
The men began to run up to him, there was about 50 of them. Moments later they stopped  
  
approximately 100 metres away from him and readied their guns.  
  
"Ready men?Fire!" Shouted a man leading them. they all shot and 50 large missiles began to  
  
approach TrebleX he started to dodge them by swerving and jumping a few times, or so he thought.  
  
He turned around to meet 1 last missile right in front of him...he and it collided and he fell  
  
to the floor with a loud crash. There was a large cheer from the soldiers  
  
"See? We can never be beaten!" Shouted one of them in joy.   
  
"Wait...look" said another one. TrebleX's fingers started to slightly move as he tried to get  
  
up but it turned out to be futile.  
  
"I'll finish him off sir" said one of the soldiers as he moved towards TrebleX with his bazooka  
  
on his shoulder and aimed it.  
  
"No!Treble!" a female voice shouted. just as the soldier pulled the trigger something yellow  
  
brushed past and taking TrebleX with it.  
  
"Sir!He' gone!"Shouted the soldier  
  
"Well don't just stand there!Find him!" called back the commander, and with that,   
  
the soldiers left in search of TrebleX...  
  
-Blank web-page-  
  
Renamon layed TrebleX down on the grass and sat down beside him.  
  
"ugh..." TrebleX tried to get up put failed misrably and collapsed back onto the grass.  
  
"Don't strain yourself Treble" Said Renamon"You can lie here for as long as you want,I'll   
  
protect you"  
  
"Why do you insist on helping me?" TrebleX asked weakly  
  
"If you're asking me that question it must be the vius talking" replied the Renamon  
  
"I know I am....but I'm curious" replied TrebleX"and why is it whenever he is awake he almost  
  
breaks free of my control if he is near you?"  
  
"I think it's Becasuse...wait...why would you want to know?"  
  
" Please...I have a very curious mind"  
  
"Well I won't be telling you"  
  
"how about I let go of this body if you tell me?"  
  
"no..you must let go of his body in front of the military otherwise he will be blamed"  
  
"Ok fine now tell me...ugh...what the? Re..renamon?"  
  
"Treble you're beating the virus!"  
  
"There they are!" called the leader of a military search group  
  
"It's time to let go of Treble,Sting"  
  
"Argh!fine then!" TrebleX's body began to rise up about 10 metres into the sky  
  
"Sir!what's happening!?" called a soldier  
  
"huh? It's a virus releasing him...I wonder why" said the commander. Suddenly there was a  
  
loud explosion as TrebleX fell back to the floor and a puple spirit ball hovered over to  
  
the middle of the field. TrebleX fell and Renamon caught him in her arms,  
  
TrebleX forced his eyes open  
  
"Ren...Renamon?" he whispered weakly  
  
"Yes Treble...it's me...don't worry the virus has gone..." She whispered back to him  
  
"Thank you...I need to rest..put me down?"  
  
"Of course..." and with that Renamon lay TrebleX back onto the floor. She looked over towards  
  
the virus. It had now become a huge purple spider like creature and was fighting against the  
  
military, there were only about half of them still standing.  
  
"Hey!Over here! Weakling!" Shouted Renamon. The virus turned around to face her.  
  
"You honestly think you can defeat ME? The almighty Sting?" it replied.  
  
"Almighty? yeah right!" Sting growled lowly angered by her comment and jumped at her but she  
  
swiftly jumped out of the way as Sting landed with a loud thud.Sting quickly moved towards  
  
Renamon and dug his 2 front legs into her sides.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Renamon screamed in pain.  
  
"I'll prove to you that i AM almighty!" Sting growled  
  
"I doubt you would want to do that to her..." A voice echoed, Sting turned around to see  
  
TrebleX standing facing him  
  
"What the!? But I just killed you!" Shouted Sting in fright  
  
"obviously not..." TrebleX began to hover into the air.  
  
"wh...what's going on?" said a soldier, TrebleX began to glow a deep purple. He dashed through  
  
Sting's front legs,freeing Renamon.  
  
"AHHHH! screamed Renamon as she began to fall, TrebleX quickly flew down and caught her.  
  
"treble..." She whispered.  
  
"You protected me and now it's my turn to protect you" he said calmly to her as he put her on  
  
the ground and flew back up."Ok! It's time I finished you Sting!"  
  
"No!don't!" Sting called in fear. TrebleX dashed at mach 3 straight through Sting ripping him  
  
in 2 and after continually doing it on different parts of Sting's body he eventually decreased  
  
into nothingness...TrebleX hovered back down to the floor and landed next to Renamon and the  
  
remaining members of the Military.  
  
"TrebleX,sir." began the military commander" We are sorry for the inconvinience we have caused  
  
you and would like to know if there is anyway we can repay you for destroying Sting.  
  
We are already contacting internet ISP's to tell them of your heroic deed so that you will not  
  
be attacked"  
  
"I see"TrebleX replied"There is one thing you can do for me..."  
  
"Anything sir"  
  
" I want you to find a place where Renamon and me can be alone at least for a while..."  
  
"yes sir here's some instructions on how to get to your private place...I won't intervene and no  
  
one else know's about it"  
  
"Thank you very much Commander"  
  
"Ok men move out!" and with that the remaining military force left.  
  
"Treble?"asked Renamon" Why do you want a private place?"  
  
"You'll find out soon" replied TrebleX and he smiled at her  
  
"Oh god I hope this is gonna be what I think it is" Renamon thought to herself  
  
-Private place at 11:20 PM-  
  
"Wow this place is beautiful" Said Renamon as she gazed at the lake reflecting the moonlight sky.  
  
"Yeah...I know" Replied TrebleX softly  
  
"So...what did you want to come to a private place with me for?"Asked Renamon in a hopeful voice  
  
"You see Renamon. I need to tell you something..."  
  
"Please go on..."  
  
"Promise me something first?"  
  
"Of course...what is it?"  
  
"Don't laugh...ok?  
  
"ok"  
  
"You see I well...ermm..." TrebleX gulped as he got ready to throw out 3 words"i...i...I love  
  
you..." he blurted out.  
  
Renamon just stopped for a moment and then a slight tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry...did I say something wrong?" asked TrebleX worriedly  
  
"No" replied Renamon"It's just that I'm so happy to know that you feel the same way I do"  
  
"you mean?"  
  
"Yes Treble...I love you to"  
  
They both stopped and looked into each others eyes for a moment as they began to move closer to  
  
each other and Treble placed his arms around Renamon as she placed hers around him. Then the  
  
moment came,the moment they had both dreamt about for so long finally came, their  
  
lips grazed and began to melt into each other's. TrebleX began to move his right hand down  
  
and caress her tail softly as she put her right hand on the back of TrebleX's head keeping this  
  
moment for as long as she possibly could.After about 5 minutes they where eventually startled  
  
by a small voice saying "So that's why she saved him..."They walked over to the bushes and saw  
  
a small purple spider like creature on the floor.  
  
"Would you like to do the honours?"asked TrebleX  
  
"Why certainly...It would be my pleasure" Renamon replied and she stood on the small creature  
  
preventing the virus from ever infecting anyone again...and afterwards they returned to the  
  
lake-side and continued where they had left off until they both fell to  
  
sleep in each others arms.  
  
-Internet welcome area-  
  
The rubble from where the infected TrebleX had escaped began to move slighty...  
  
"EEEK!!WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Squeeled the woman at the help desk.The young boy clambered out of  
  
it and staggered over to the help desk  
  
"What happened?Why didn't anyone come and get me out of there?" he asked  
  
"Because we thought you were TrebleX and you'd escaped"  
  
"Huh?What do you mean?" and the nurse told him about all that had happened with TrebleX  
  
"oh right I see, but if I'm still here then where did he come from?"  
  
"I'm afraid we may never know..."  
  
THE END  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
And that's it! InFeCtIoN is now officially finished! however...If I get enough reviews  
  
for this...let's say 10 of them...I'll do a sequel for you...am i kind or what? so get  
  
reviewing now and also if you want something put into the Sequel then ask and I'll probably  
  
do it! but that's not a definate yes undertand? so get reveiwing now! 


End file.
